


Fruit Loops

by Itsfatebaby



Series: Quality Time [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Bonding Time, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfatebaby/pseuds/Itsfatebaby
Summary: Just a little late night snack.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Jane Boland/Rio
Series: Quality Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693522
Comments: 18
Kudos: 145





	Fruit Loops

Fruit Loops

Jane Boland prides herself on being a big girl, more so everyone tells her she is. She uses the potty by herself, she dresses herself, and even makes her own cereal without spilling. Which is why she’s currently sneaking around the house going to the kitchen for a late night snack. Dinner was vegetable stir fry which she isn’t a fan of. She’d woken up to her tummy telling her she needs food. 

So she heads to the kitchen to make the only meal she knows how. Mommy usually keeps everything at their level for the mornings they wake up earlier then she does. 

Jane ends up in kitchen only to realize the cereals is to high. She grabs a chair yet that isn’t enough to reach the cereal. Jane knows she’ll need her mommies help. She sneaks back upstairs going into her mommy’s room to only see Rio there sleeping. 

Jane walks over to him just standing holding her blanket not knowing how to wake him up. She thinks for a second before doing what she normally does with her mommy. She places her hand on his eye and lift. “Hi.” 

Rio could think of a million ways he rather be woken up and having a five year old finger in his eye isn’t one of them. “Hey.”

Jane pleases with herself places a huge smile on her face. “Have you seen my mommy?” 

Rio sits up a little more careful keeping himself covered. “She went to go help your aunt.” Rio offered to go but Beth wanted to lecture Annie about being more responsible. Then sleeping over a stranger man house without a way home. 

Jane gives him a questionable look. “Which one?” 

He isn’t in the mood for small chit chat, but it seems he doesn’t have a choice. “Annie.” 

Jane smiles, “Mommy told Aunt Ruby that Aunt Annie isn’t a real adult.” 

Rio gives her a smile. “Would you like me to call your mommy?” 

Jane turns her head to the side. “Nope you’ll do.” Rio is taken aback by the statement. “I just need help getting the cereal down.” 

“It’s kind of late for cereal.”

“I didn’t eat dinner.” 

“Why not?” 

“I don’t like veggies.” Jane replies as if that explains everything. 

Rio nods his head, “Listen I’m not giving you cereal at,” He looks at the clock on Beth’s side. “one in the morning.” 

Jane looks at the clock as well as if she can read it. “Then what are my choices?”Once again Rio is taken back by Jane. Before Rio could respond Jane gets a look as if she just realized something. “Hey why are you in mommy’s bed?” 

“What kind of cereal do you want?” Rio rather feed her twelve pounds of sugar then explain that one. 

Jane grows a huge smiles on her face. “Fruit loops.” She starts to walk back towards the kitchen once she’s out the room Rio gets up putting on sweat pants with a black T-shirt. 

Rio makes it to the kitchen with Jane sitting on a bar stool swinging her feet. “Proud of yourself?” Jane doesn’t answer watching closely as Rio makes her bowl of cereal and places it in front of her. 

He leans back on the kitchen sink watching Jane. “Where is Marcus?” She ask taking a big bite. “I don’t get why you are here with no Marcus.” Jane offers Rio a bite but he nods his head no. Then Jane thinks before Rio can answer. “Wait is he here?” Jane starts to look around as if he’s going to magically appear. 

Rio and Beth have been dating for a little over a year while the kids know they haven’t explain the sleepovers. Usually when Rio is there Marcus is as well, when it’s Rio’s week. “He’s sleep in Danny’s room.” Danny has bunk beds and Marcus loves it. “Eat up.” 

Jane keeps eating, again offering Rio a bite he once again nods his head no. “I like it when Marcus is here. He’s like playing my princess games.” She talks between bites. 

“What about little ol’ me?” Rio fake ask knowing that Jane and Marcus are pretty much best friends. 

Jane takes another bite thinking it over. “Yeah I love you too.” She again offers Rio a bite. 

Rio cross his arms leaning on the counter top taking the bite. “Thanks kid, love you too.” Rio spends a lot of time with the Boland gang he’s grown to care and love each one of them. Emma and Jane are more open about now they feel, Danny mentions it, and Kenny actions shows it. “Hurry up.” Jane is a slow eater it’s drives everyone but Rio crazy. 

Jane keeps taking bite, “So Rio why where you in mommy’s bed?” 

“You should ask mommy when she gets home.” Jane’s attention span is like a puppies. 

“Is it the same reason Lisa sleeps in daddies bed?” Rio raises an eyebrow. 

“Whose Lisa?” Jane sits up straight as if she’s about to get in trouble. “Jane,” 

Jane starts to bite her lip just like Beth. “I wasn’t suppose to tell.” Jane hangs her head low. Rio takes his finger lifting her head back up. “Daddy told us not too.” 

“Hey don’t hang your head low. You didn’t do anything wrong, your dad shouldn’t ask you to keep secrets. Thank you for sharing with me.” 

Jane bounces back, “Welcome. Can I gave more?” 

“Just a little bit.” Rio gives her half a bowl of cereal. 

“Since you know, I like Lisa. She’s pretty and nice. She makes good cookies,” Janes eyes get twice the size. “Don’t tell mommy I said that.” she holds her hands up in defense of herself. 

Rio can’t help but to smirk at her. She’s so innocent always wanting to protect everyone’s feelings. “I got your back kid.” 

Jane giggles, “You always say that.” 

“Cause I got your back kid.” Rio goes to give Jane a high five. Both of them look up as the front door opens.

“Hi mommy.” Jane smiles eating her cereal. “Rio helped me get cereal.” She doesn’t notice the unspoken words between the two adults.

“How’s Annie?” Rio ask as Beth walks into the kitchen given Jane a kiss on the head. 

“Irresponsible as usual, but what can I do. Jane honey what are you doing up?” 

“I wanted food so Rio helped me, since I couldn’t reach the cereal.” 

“That’s very sweet of him honey, but you know you shouldn’t have so much sugar this late.” Beth knows Rio got a soft spot for Jane so there is no reason to speak with him about this. She’s the same way with Marcus. 

“Okay mommy.” 

“How about we get back on bed?” Beth starts to clean up the cereal. As Rio places the bowl in the kitchen sink saving it for tomorrow to clean. 

“Okay,” then Jane realize she forgot to ask her mommy. “Hey mommy why was Rio in your bed?” 

Beth looks at Rio who hands her back the cereal bowl. “Do you want more fruit loops?” Beth rather give her twelve pounds of sugar then answer that question. 

Rio smiles watching Jane happily get more cereal. “She’s good” Rio gives both his girls a kiss on the forehead before heading back to bed. 

————

**Author's Note:**

> It’s late and I don’t have anyone to proofread. Yet I hope you enjoyed reading! Excuse the mistakes!


End file.
